Contemporary aircraft include electrical power distributions systems for use within the aircraft to provide electrical power to essential and non-essential electrical loads. Within the electrical power distribution system, faults may occur when electrically conducting elements open circuit or short circuit as a result of loose electrical connections or aging electrical components. Alternatively, a fault may occur when power transfers to an electrical load from an electrical source in an unexpected way such as during an arcing event. Typically, faults in electrical power distribution are mitigated by circuit breakers and ground fault interrupters that decouple the load from the power source upon detection of a fault.